


The Lights Shine Red And Blue

by taormina



Category: Cuffs (TV 2015), Cuffs (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taormina/pseuds/taormina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Jake needed was someone to talk to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lights Shine Red And Blue

He couldn’t tell anyone about the things he was going through. His colleagues were all too well-versed in these matters of life and death, right and wrong — things that had slowly made them rock hard until they didn’t care anymore. They didn’t get upset about things like little kids having to shoplift to get by. The daily pub brawls didn’t bother them, or so he thought.

Things like these were all a part of the job. They’re what you sign up for when you join the force and what you read about in your textbooks.

But for Jake, they weren’t, not yet. He’d grown up hearing stories about armed robberies and street fights at dinner every night. They seemed so exciting at the time, like tales from a picture book that he didn’t want to finish as a child.

Then he found himself slap bang in the middle of these stories, and they weren’t so exciting anymore. The events he was suddenly a part of were messy, sometimes tragic; they had none of the magic that his dad did such a good job at telling, and it _stung_. The villains from his dinnertime stories had become real, complex people that Jake couldn’t understand even if he tried, and often he’d go home with an overwhelming feeling of wonder, of simply not _getting_ what drove people to commit the crimes that they did.

And worse still, he was doing a shit job at preventing it.

His mum would probably listen to his stories if he ever gained the strength to tell them, but he didn’t want to burden her; these were troubles that weren’t her own, and why trouble her with that? _She_ needed the attention the most, not Jake. (She’d only worry if he told her he had doubts about his place in the police force, anyway.)

Then Simon happened.

It wasn’t until Jake was lying in Simon’s arms that he could say whatever he needed to, and sometimes his fears and doubts from the previous day even disappeared completely in the process of kissing him. When they rocked the bed together, Jake no longer felt incompetent. He felt powerful and in control when biting the pieces of flesh that he knew Simon liked best. When he came, the streets of Brighton that he patrolled seemed far away.

If he wanted to, he could tell Simon about his feelings before or after; that he wished he was no longer a rookie, and that he sometimes felt shit scared going into dangerous situations — but he didn’t _have_ to. 

When sleeping with the opposition, Jake was no longer his own biggest enemy.


End file.
